Many hearing assistance devices rely on at least one component residing in the ear canal of the user. A hearing assistance device user's overall satisfaction with such a device is impacted by the comfort of the device residing in the user's ear canal. Traditional methods of minimizing discomfort involve a manually intensive process of creating a hearing device housing shell from an impression of the user's ear canal. Such a process is time consuming and offers the opportunity for the introduction of errors during the manual procedures associated with the process.